


Smooth Talker

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Communication Failure, Epic Fail, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little take on how Roger and Rouge met. And Roger has no idea how to talk to women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Talker

There she was, standing in the market place. She was a taller woman with fair skin, long strawberry blonde hair, and freckles speckled across her face. "Two honeydews, please." 

Roger watched her as she talked to the fruit seller, he tried to look inconspicuous, though that was rather hard with his bright red gaudy coat, silly looking pirate hat, and his glorious(well, to him anyway) mustache. Roger started to wander over a little closer, looking for reasons to go closer to where the girl was. He picked up a paper, glanced it over, set it down, he went to grab a snack and almost 'forgot' to pay for it, until he was caught.

The woman looked at the man that was being scolded but the owner of the snack stand. "How long has he been there?"

The fruit seller smiled knowingly, they then leaned in a little to whisper. "He's been giving you the eye for a while now. Give the guy a break and say 'hi' to him, Rouge. What can it hurt?"

Rouge looked back at Roger, who was now sulking. "I guess it should be fine." She then smiled and walked over. "Hello."

Roger looked at the strawberry blonde that was now standing by him. "Uh..."

Rouge smiled at him, her freckled face had an ever so slight chubbiness to it that made her a look playful and cute. Her eyes were a nice chocolate brown, they had a friendly look to them that made her seem inviting.

Roger opened his mouth to say something, but found that the words were caught in his throat. Apparently he didn't really think about what he would say to her. "Uh..." Ah yes, Gol D. Roger apparently didn't know much when it came to wooing women. Adventuring on dangerous seas with giant sea monsters, strange fruits, and a huge bounty on his head? No problem! Fights with rival pirates that would rather kill him than look at him? Child's play! Talking to the freckled cutie in the market place? Not so much...

Rouge stood there for a few moments waiting for him to say something. She glanced around looking like she was beginning to become a little bored. "Well then, I guess I will see you around." She gave a small wave and started to turn to walk away. 

_'THINK ROGER!'_ Roger panicked and looked for something that he could say. He then noticed the honeydews the woman was carrying and spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Nice melons you have there!" he said with a small, forced laugh. _'Oh shit...'_

Rouge stopped and stared at the pirate. The look on her face was a mix of confusion and horror.

Roger bit his lip, yes, he knew he had botched up. But wait! She was coming back! Maybe she had a sense of hum-

Roger suddenly doubled over as he got a swift punch right to the gut.

-The End-


End file.
